These days, job scheduling has become a major assignment of an operating system. In a computing environment, system resources are allocated to complete various tasks termed as job scheduling or batch processing. Format of defining these job schedules plays a vital role in processing of these jobs. A conversion of one format of a job definition into another format may be required to improve the performance. Conversion of format may also be required to facilitate cross vendor workflow implementations.
The conventional approaches require much amount of manual effort for converting the format of a job schedule into another. Also the manual processes for converting the format of jobs are time consuming and requires large amount of cost.
In order to manually convert the format of job into a desired format, a user should be skilled in both the formats (format to be converted and desired format) in terms of syntactical terms, usage and functionality of various features used to design such a conversion process. The person should have knowledge about production environments which utilizes these schedulers. The person should also be aware of “why, where and how” it is used. The person should also have in depth knowledge about the real-time production scenarios related to these schedulers, the outcomes and issues and the pros and cons to design such a conversion process.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.